tttefandomcom-20200213-history
It's Only Snow
It's Only Snow is the ninth episode of the sixth season. Plot It is winter on the Island of Sodor. The engines don't mind the weather because they love this time of the year, especially when the stations look festive due to the decorations. There is plenty of work with passengers and parcels to be delivered, no matter the weather. At Knapford Station, Edward tells the other engines that his driver said that there is more snow on the way. James, in an angry mood, says that they'll soon be wearing their snowploughs, and Henry asks Thomas if he'll be enjoying it. Thomas, also in an angry mood, tells them that he never will like it because he hates wearing his snowplough. That night, the wind is blowing and the snow is falling heavily. In the morning,' '''Thomas has to take a Christmas Tree to the mountain village with Toby, and is very angry when he has to wear his old snowplough. The Fat Controller assures him that everyone needs to wear a snowplough during the winter. On the way to the village, Thomas' snowplough runs into' 'a rock on the track. It flies off to the side, and destroys a water tower. Thomas' driver does not think they can continue, but Thomas is determined to reach the station. He pushes the snow away as hard as he can, and soon reaches the village. The villagers are very pleased with their tree. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (''cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Dowager Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * Salty (deleted scene) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Maithwaite * Lower Tidmouth * The Windmill * Callan * Ballahoo * Brendam Docks (deleted scene) * Toby's Branch Line (mentioned) * Tidmouth Bay (mentioned on poster) Trivia * Stock footage from A Friend in Need is used. * The working title for this episode may have been "Trouble for Thomas", as this was the title used in the Annual adaptation of the story in 2004. * The scene of Thomas collecting the Christmas tree was originally at Brendam. * This is the only time Thomas uses a snowplough other than his blue one. * This marks the only appearance of Ballahoo station in the television series, however the town appears in Day of the Diesels. * Three posters at Knapford read "Alicia Botti in concert tonight at the castle". Goofs * The Fat Controller says that all of the engines need to wear snowploughs, but Edward is not wearing one. * When Thomas collides with the water tower, he derails yet still manages to carry on. * When Thomas and Toby are at Maithwaite, Toby's face is loose. * When Thomas and Toby arrive with the tree, the Storyteller's hat is falling off and is badly damaged. * At the end of the episode when Thomas reverses towards the shed, Duck can be seen shunting trucks, but when the scene cuts to a close-up of Thomas, he disappears. Merchandise *Thomas Engine Collection Series - Surprised Thomas with Snowplough In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Engines to the Rescue (UK/AUS DVD) * The Complete Sixth Series US * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas AUS * Rusty Saves the Day * The Complete Sixth Series * Engines to the Rescue * The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 1 DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset Gallery File:It'sOnlySnowUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:It'sOnlySnowUStitlecard.png|US title card File:It'sOnlySnowJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:It'sOnlySnowWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:It'sOnlySnowSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:It'sOnlySnow1.jpg|Toby passes Maithwaite File:It'sOnlySnow38.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow2.jpg|Lower Tidmouth File:It'sOnlySnow4.jpg|James and Henry at Lower Tidmouth in a deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow3.PNG|Knapford File:It'sOnlySnow40.PNG|Edward File:It'sOnlySnow41.PNG|James File:It'sOnlySnow42.PNG|Henry File:It'sOnlySnow4.PNG|Thomas File:It'sOnlySnow43.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow44.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow45.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow46.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow48.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow47.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow49.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow7.PNG|Thomas and his temporary snowplough File:It'sOnlySnow50.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow51.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow52.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow53.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow8.PNG|Edward and Thomas File:It'sOnlySnow9.png File:It'sOnlySnow5.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow67.png File:It'sOnlySnow10.PNG|Thomas and Toby File:It'sOnlySnow54.PNG|Toby File:MaithwaiteinSnow.jpg|Maithwaite File:WinterWonderland17.png File:It'sOnlySnow55.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow11.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow12.PNG File:AFriendinNeed32.png|Thomas' driver in stock footage File:AFriendinNeed33.PNG|Stock footage File:It'sOnlySnow56.png File:It'sOnlySnow57.png File:It'sOnlySnow58.png File:It'sOnlySnow14.png File:It'sOnlySnow59.png File:WinterWonderland16.png File:It'sOnlySnow6.jpg|Deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow15.png File:It'sOnlySnow21.png|Thomas' whistle File:It'sOnlySnow60.png File:It'sOnlySnow17.png|The villagers cheer File:It'sOnlySnow61.png File:It'sOnlySnow62.png|Thomas and Duck File:It'sOnlySnow63.png File:It'sOnlySnow64.png File:It'sOnlySnow24.png File:It'sOnlySnow65.png File:It'sOnlySnow66.png File:It'sOnlySnow27.jpg|Deleted scene File:ItsOnlySnow.jpg|A deleted scene of Thomas fetching the Christmas tree from Brendam File:It'sOnlySnow32.jpg|Deleted scene File:It'sOnlySnow18.png File:It'sOnlySnow19.PNG File:It'sOnlySnow20.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow25.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow26.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow28.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow29.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow30.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow31.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow33.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow34.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow35.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow36.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow37.jpg File:It'sOnlySnow.JPG Merchandise File:BandaiTECSSurprisedThomasWithSnowplough.jpg|Thomas Engine Collection Series Episode File:It's Only Snow - British Narration|UK narration File:It's Only Snow - American narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes